Death Battle 5: Chucky vs Tails doll
by adamsebastian99
Summary: Creepypasta vs Child's play! Will Chucky finally see the sunshine? Or will Chucky shows Tails doll this is no child's play?


(Heres episode 5 of the pilot season everyone! Hope you enjoy it, I love doing this series for you guys! :) )

(Death Battle logo)

Demon: Dolls, action figure, and puppets... these are thing that were made to bring joy and happiness to children all over the world!

Silver:But these 2 are something that's far from bringing joy and happiness!

Demon: Chucky... a serial killer who possessed a dolls body!

Silver: And the Tails Doll... the psychic killer doll of the Sonic R game!

Demon: I'm Demon

Silver: And I'm Silver Isaac!

Demon: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a death battle!

(Death Battle logo)

Demon: Sonic R...one of the worst Sonic games ever known in the Sonic franchise! For it's piece of shot controls, bad music, and graphics that' are so bad, it's able to cause your eyes to bleed!

Silver: Then it introduced one of the most weirdest, craziest, psychopaths in creepypasta history... the Tails doll!

 **Tails doll:**

 **YOB: 1997**

 **Age:19**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Birthplace: Doctor Robotnik lab**

Demon: Created in Ivo Robotnik lab, Tail doll was made to be better then tails in everyway!

Silver: But it became a failure, making it slower and less smart then tails himself!

Demon: But what he lacks in speed he matches with telepathic powers and killing weapons!

 **Weapons:**

 **·Claws**

 **·Teeth**

 **·Psychic powers**

Silver: He's even able for levitation to glide above water and over any terrains!

Demon: Now that's done, let's get to his feats!

 **Feats:**

 **·Has killed hundreds of people in just a few years**

 **·It psychic abilities is far greater then most creepypasta characters**

 **·It has zero remorse for whoever it fights**

 **·Is able to make itself transparent, able to go through anything**

 **·It has unlimited stamina**

Silver: But it rose have some weaknesses

 **Weakness:**

 **·Is known for being the slowest character known not he Sonic R game**

 **·The gem on its head is it's only way letting it move**

 **·Seven pure souls can kill it**

 **·Some songs like live and learn can kill it**

 **·It's physical body is just made out of cloth and weak metal**

Demon: But who cares about those weaknesses?! The tails doll is still one of the most creepiest creepypastas today! So If you see this doll...it's already to late!

Tails doll: (in a tag match with super sonic dead body) Can you feel the sunshine?

(Death Battle logo)

Silver: Charles Lee Ray AKA "Lakeshore strangler" was finally out of lock, shot down in a toy store floor by a cop, covered in a pile of good guy dolls...he was finally going to die.

Demon: Buuut... that never happened. He somehow knew voodoo magic and transmitted his soul into one of the dolls...bringing his new body and name...Chucky!

 **Chucky:**

 **YOB:1988**

 **Age:28**

 **Gender: male**

 **Birthplace: Hollywood**

Demon: Chucky has murdered a total of 27 people in all his movies combined. Meaning he has experience in killing and fighting!

Silver: And in these murders he has a few Pacific weapons he use to kill!

 **Weapons:**

 **·Knife**

 **·Axe**

Demon: Wait...is that it?

Silver: Yeah like I said he uses Pacific weapons in his killings. Meaning he uses the same weapons every time. But that doesn't mean he"s weak in using them in fight and killings.

Demon: Yep! Just means he have more experience with those weapons.

Silver: Making him even more deadly enemy!

Demon: Now let's get to his feat he accomplished!

 **Feats:**

 **·Has never been caught for the murders he commited**

 **·Been trained in the voodoo arts**

 **·Can transfer his soul to other bodies**

 **·Survived being hacked into pieces by Glen**

 **·Almost always killed his target**

Silver: He does have weaknesses that might cost him in the fight!

 **Weakness:**

 **·Have died a total of six times**

 **·Is to at some points over confident**

 **·Belives to be immortal (but not)**

 **·Has died by being set on fire, shot in the head, and ripped into pieces by a plane**

 **Propeller**

 **·Never has killed all his targets in his movies**

Demon: But despite his weaknesses, Chucky still goes out killing whoever he wants, when ever he wants... what a badass this doll is!

Chucky: Well fuck you very much!

(Death Battle logo)

Silver: Ok the combatants are set, let's settle this debate once and for all!

Demon: it's time for a Death Battle!

(Death Battle logo)

(At a community park at 12:00 PM)

Chucky: Ok! Now that's Andy's dead, whose should be next target (crossing out Andy's name off a note pad)

Tails doll: Can you feel it? (Appears in front of chucky with his claws out)

Chucky: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!? (Looks at Tails doll with a missed off look in his face)

Tail doll: I'm the one whose gonna help you feel the sunshine! (Laugh psychoticly) HAHA HAHA!

Chucky: What the fuck is this sunshine crap!?

Tails doll: You"ll find out! (Charges at Chucky)

Chucky: like hell I am! (Pulls out his knife and runs at Tails doll)

 **FIGHT!**

Chucky and tails doll: (collides into each other and grabs each other)

Tails doll: (uses his psychic powers to throw chucky away from him)

Chucky: (land on a tree) Shit! (Gets back up) your gonna regret that you little piece of shit!

Tails doll: HAHA HAHA ( comes in front of Chucky with his claws out)

Chucky: ! (Quicly dodges the strike) nice try dumbass! (Brings out axe and cuts off one of Tails doll legs)

Tails doll: (screeches) YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT! (Grabs Chuckys leg)

Chucky: Woah! ( hangs upside down ) Let me go you!

Tails doll: (throws Chucky on the ground)

Chucky: ahh..Fuck! (Tries to get back up)

Tails doll: (Keeps Chucky on the ground by his head)

Chucky: Damn it! (Looks at Tails doll and see the glowing gem) so that's it's power (reach for his axe)

Tails doll: Reveals his claws and teeth and point his claws at Chucky) TIME TO FEEL THE SUNSHINE!

Chucky: Yeah...not gonna happened ( cuts off the gem on tails doll head with axe)

Tails doll: ( body falls limpless)

Chucky: (push the body off him and walks to the gem) hehe... no more power for you! (Bring axe down and destroys the gem) that was some fun! (Leaves)

(The pop goes the weasel music is playing)

Chucky: Now who the Fuck are you?! ( looks at his new enemy)

 **KO!**

(on the left shows Tails doll body and gem destroyed. On the right shows Chucky looking at his next opponent)

Demon: Who was that?

Silver: I...don't know. But that means chucky might be coming in the official first season.

Silver: well..let's explain why Chucky won this fight. The main reason that Chucky won this fight is his experience in finding out how to kill his enemy right. He always know how to kill his enemy, meaning if he knows the weakness... he'll use it. But with tails doll on the other hand will just go guns blazing with no plan at all. Making him easy target to find his weakness.

Demon: Theres also a difference in survival ability. Sure Chucky might have died 6 times but remember he didn't officially died. He just send his soul into another body, meaning he was still alive. While Tails doll has died before in multiple games and staying dead.

Silver: looks like to Chucky this victory was... Child's play!

Demon: the winner is chucky!

(Death Battle logo)

Silver: next time on death battle!

 **( Announcer appears in a boxing ring. " Hello everyone...to the boxing match of the century! On the right corner we have the Italian stallion! And in the right corner we got the man who single handedly knockout Mike Tyson! Let's this match begin!)**


End file.
